dogeleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A list of the timeline in the doge universe Timeline Timeline 2032 - Christie Sanders is elected president of the United States of America 2033 - Italy Massacre 2034 - Nuclear War Doge:Genesis 2050 - Outbreak Of Nuclear Mutations 2075 - Human Survivours Hide Underground 2232 - Doges & Cates Evolve 2467 - Humans Wage War On The Doges & Cates 2587 - Epsilon is formed 3498-3501 - The known members of Epsilon dissapeared presumed to be hunted down by humans or cates 3502 - The First Doge Commander Is Elected 4570 - Smile Doge Gene Forms 4613 - Kai Doge is elected as Doge Commander. 4732 - Ripclaw Forms The Smile Doge Army 4964 - The Doges attack the Smile Doge village in an attempt to wipe them all out 5000 - A War Between Doges & S-Doges Begins 5006 - The First Praetorians Are Formed Along With The Great Doges 5010 - Kai Doge Is Killed, And Hayden Doge is Elected 5016 - A Young Hero Is Chosen To Fight The S-Doges Legend Of The Doge 5020 - After 4 Years Of Training A Group Of Doges Set Out To Nagoya, Elder Doge Is Killed & Ripclaw And The Great Hero Kill Eachother 5021 - Cates Attack The Doges In A Similar Way As The S-Doges 5075 - Technology Advances Creates Doge City & Vehicles & Weaponry 5142 - The Doges try to make a stronger soldier but the experiment goes wrong and the technology falls into the hands of the cates 5143 - A 3 Way War Begins (Storm War) 5146 - A second doge experiment to make a stronger soldier goes wrong and the test subject goes on a rampage, steals a vehicle, and flies away 5150 - S-Doges + Cates Join Forces 5151 - S-Doge ultra nationalists lead a rebellion under the command of Jaina Lucago 5161 - After the last failed experiment doge scientist start to develop a Cross Genetic Modification hybrid experiment 5162 - The hybrid experiment causes the death of many soldiers due to failed attempts all going crazy or dying in the process but creates the perfect super weapon when a skinny female doge named Zoey tries for the experiment 5175 - A 4 Way War Breaks Out When Cates Leave The S-Doges Doge:Evolution 5184-5188 - The Battle Of Saitama 5189 - The raid on Nagoya is initiated and Terran Jakayl is killed 5200 - Space Travel Accomplished By The AOAS(Advanced Orbital Assault Ship) and they start to build the DSSA 5201 - Wasp Lands On Nibiru Doge:Red 5207 - DSSA Finished 5208 - Crew members all sent up to the DSSA 5211 - Suchodon Outbreak On Nibiru 5212 - Cates secret base discovered and a war starts resulting in the extinction of cates 5213 - Most research salvaged survivours escape the planet and return to earth 5214 - The members of Delta Squad are found alive across america & Rogues are discovered by D.O.G.E 5218 - One day after the Unast Medi Daela party a White Devil stows away on a transport ship to the DSSA and causes the place to get heavily damaged Equinox 5220 - An expedition plane runs low on fuel and emergency lands in spain, soon after it is found out that the place is a hell hole for white devils, Zoe, Nick, Pup and Takumi go looking for fuel and end up fidning Zoe's long lost sister Cynthia Sattler but a white devil horde attacks them, they escape but nick is left behind 5224 - It appears that nick survived and was found in some weird city in spain 5225 - Zoey creates the AI Call Synthetic Doge system 5226 - It turns out Epsilon is back and they are pissed two epsilon members try to blow up the HQ and a Ex-Epsilon member helps the Doges to fight back against Epsilon Fire Of Epsilon 5227 - A War with epsilon begins and it is revealed that epsilon has a large underground armoury filled with nuclear warheads and D.O.G.E teams up with the Smile Doges & Zoe is presumed dead 5228 - Gamer goes missing in the restricted zone so commander and chamele look for him in there and they find mysterious notes left by an unknown doge they are soon attacked by epsilon and are pursued by a mysterious shadow, after escaping they return to their main lives ever awaiting the appending doom 5229 - Epsilon launches their nukes destroying most of japan but some doges are rescued by the british doges and taken to atlantis (arrives at atlantis on november 5th) and the survivours of the DSSA crash into earth when they detect missiles and are hit by a epsilon missile but before they do they send out a global distress signal which causes the british to rescue everyone in doge city 5230 - Commander and a group of doges steal a sub back to japan to salvage technology and bump into some naval survivours on an aircraft carrier and accidentally release some white devils before they leave japan and the aircraft carrier takes them back to atlantis and a few days later a russian sub attacks and is sunk by the commander Doge:Genocide 5231 - A war starts with the russians and N.D.O set up a base in france then doges from all over the world join in resulting in a Genocide war, later in the year news of the war reaches north america where hidden american doges reveal themselves resulting in the American Civil War between all north american factions of doges, while the N.D.O forces successfully take germany in october 5232 - Taking a shortcut to russia through the baltic sea a naval war wages on with NDO coming out victorious and landing in russia they start to push forward and take several russian bases and after the civil war south america is alerted to the war and north and south join the war founding the New World Alliance and epsilon is found to be helping the russians 5233 - On the edge of destruction the Russians demonstrate their new super weapon by sinking the UK which causes Atlantis to get damaged and then sinking some islands including hawaii, which causes australia and japan to get involved drawing the civil war of espilon and red foxes out and the survivours of the nukes reunite with NDO. AAF forces were found in the amazon basin and amazonian doges revealed themselves and contacted the NWA for assistance, so lagoon platoon was dispatched to help push them back but the amazon was napalmed. Epsilon betrays the Rogues and tries to kill the Rogue Commander in a meeting but NDO intervenes and saves him, then Epsilon launches an attack on NY.